Music stands can be made from a multitude of materials and come in various shapes and sizes. Despite these variables, every music stand is designed to accomplish the same task. That is, each music stand is designed to hold sheet music in a position that is easy to read. Despite being designed to serve this one singular purpose, the music stand is often used as a podium during speeches or as a display stand for placards and works of art. While quite useful, one drawback of traditional music stands is that they frequently require the use of a dedicate base. The base must be transported with the music stand. Thus, adding weight to a musician's luggage and reducing mobility. It is often the case that a guitar player will only have the ability to travel with a guitar stand. In such cases, the musician must hope that music stands will be provided at any musical engagement.
The present invention, addresses these concerns by providing a music stand that can be mounted onto various pieces of musical equipment including, but not limited to, guitar stands, piano stands, drum stands and microphone stands. To accomplish this, the present invention is a music stand that features an adjustable fastening mechanism can be attached to external devices. The present invention enables the musician to create an ad hoc music stand using any piece of musical or stage equipment. Thus, forgoing the need for a music stand with a dedicated base. In addition to functioning as a music stand, the present invention acts as a support for electronic devices, such as tablet computers, cell phones, and the like. Furthermore, these electronic devices are prevented from falling off the present invention by a clamping mechanism.